Twins Indeed
by kir-girl24
Summary: What if instead of having five daughters he had Jane, a son & Lizzy, Mary and Kitty. How would everyone be effected if Longbourn was safe and how would Mr. Bennett raise his children without Mrs. Bennett? AU
1. Preface

**This is my first Pride &Prejudice story.**

Preface: The Birth

Young Jane barely of the age of one in a half. Her blonde curls bounced up and down as she ran about her father's study. Her father, Mr. Bennett sat at his desk with his chin in the palm of one hand as he strummed the fingers of his other across the desk top.

A scream spread through the walls of Longborn making Jane stop and topple over.

"Papa" she said in broken English, "Mama?"

Mr. Bennett looked up at her, "Yes little one." He said "Your mama shall be well."

It had been hours since a strong pain had radiated threw Mrs. Bennett pregnant belly.

Little Jane had not quite understood why she and her father were not allowed in her mothers room, nor why her mother made such anguished noises. All she knew was that when this ordeal passed she would not be the only Bennett child.

It was many hours and the sky had grown dark when the doctor knocked on the door of the study.

Little Jane was laying on the sofa in the corner of the room her eye lids closing and opening as she fought to stay awake but only barely succeeded.

"Mr. Bennett…." The doctor said wiping his handkerchief along his forehead, the gentleman stood up in anticipation, "It's a boy." Mr. Bennett let out a relived sigh but the doctor wasn't finished, "And a girl"

"Come again?" Mr. Bennett said raising his eyebrow.

The doctor smiled and put a hand on the gentleman's shoulder, "Your wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl. The girl is a bit small but all three, the mother and two children are doing well."

Mr. Bennett's eyes widened, _two babies?_ His wife had been bigger during this pregnancy but he had just assumed it was because she seemed to be eating a rather large amounts of sweets and rarely got out to exercise. _Two babies. One a son, heir to the estate. And a girl, one more daughter for his wife to match up._

A large weight seemed to be lifted from his shoulders, _A son._

The doctor took his leave and the father carried his daughter into his bedchambers.

Mrs. Bennett was laying on the bed looking very worn out. In her arms was a baby with brown tufts of hair wrapped in a blue blanket. Next to her was a second child, wrapped in a pink blanket, who seemed to be sleeping or laying contently in a cradle of blankets.

"Well Mr. Bennett" The lady said smiling at her husband, "Are you please, for I have borne you a son." Mr. Bennett nodded and smiled back at his wife. "I thought perhaps we could name him James."

Mr. Bennett nodded again, not able to find his voice and as he reached to take the boy from his mother the little girl started to cry.

Mrs. Bennett nodded towards the little girl, "Will you…."

He moved as to pick up the small girl. He cradled her in his arms and gently rocked her. "And her name I have not decided…."

As with his first daughter Mr. Bennett felt his heart melt and knew that this little girl had complete control of him. "Elizabeth." He said softly.

"A fine idea my dear. James and Elizabeth Bennett."

Mr. Bennett lowered his head and kissed the baby girl's small forehead and saw that she had his eyes.

 **Thanks for reading. Review and let me know if your interested in reading more. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1: What News!

**So I decided that I should explain a bit.**

 **YES, Mrs. Bennett will not be in this fic. Of course she'll be mentioned and referenced and I HATE Lydia so she won't be in here either. I'd like to expand more on the family and the relationships there in. I especially want to focus and expand on James, and his relationship with the characters we all know and love. I'd really like to give Mary and Kitty some limelight. I feel like without Lydia's influence Kitty would mold into a different person. I'd like to give Mary some attention as well. Never fear Darcy and the rest shall make an appearance and I'll give them some time too.** **I got asked how many chapters I'm planning on, that's a good question. I don't really have a plan on how many chapters I plan on doing. But when I do know I'll put it on a chapter as an update.**

 **Now some of you might worry that it'll just be a Pride and Prejudice copy and paste but with a son in the mix. It won't. I will probably have things from the original P &P but I don't plan on copy and pasting anything from that story to this. (I may have some similar dialogue but that's ok.)**

 **Wow! I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate all your Reviews and the crazy awesome response to a Preface. I wasn't planning on putting this out for a few days but since you guys are so awesome I decided to let it out.**

* * *

Chapter 1: What News!

It was many years since the Bennett twins were born. And both were in relatively perfect health. Elizabeth, being the smaller of the two in birth and sometimes, when overexerting herself, suffered from shortness of breath and sometimes a severe headache.

And both were among the favorite children of their fathers. Of course being different in many ways they were their father's favorite for different reasons;

James Bennett was the heir to his father's estate, to all of Longbourn and the property surrounding it. But not only was he the son his father had hoped for but he was very kind, intelligent and, to the neighborhood girl's and mothers amusement, a very handsome young man.

Elizabeth or Lizzy Bennett was her father's favorite daughter. For he had four daughters. Lizzy was, as she was constantly reminded by her aunt, not as pretty as her elder sister Jane, not as energetic as her youngest sister Catherine or Kitty. And was not as accomplished at the pianoforte as her other younger sister Mary. But, as her father boasted, she was intelligent, quick witted, had a quick tongue and was excellent company.

As Elizabeth and James were the only twins in Hertfordshire and since society was somewhat unvaried, they were quite infamous. Everywhere they went the young man was met with deep curtsies by young ladies and for the young miss, deep bows from the men. For twins where both had survived, living past infancy and where the mother had not perished in delivery is quite rare indeed.

Unfortunately after the birth of a fifth daughter both mother and child became ill and after a sickness of some duration both mother and child departed this world.

So Mr. Bennett was to raise his five children on his own while maintaining the estate. Fortunately his eldest was eleven and he was able to acquire the help of his wife's brother in London and her sister in Meryton

Mr. Gardner and Mrs. Gardner took the younger girls and tried to instruct them in manners and educate. Mrs. Gardner helped to curb the improper behavior that had been imparted on them by their mother before she passed. And the Gardner's returned the girls back to their father's house at the age of 11 and 9.

As for the elder three Jane took it upon herself to become the lady of the house. At the age of eleven she took instructions from her Aunt Philips in Meryton on how to run a household. She insured that the house was cared for and the servants in constant use. She ensured that meals where planned and that her sister did not want for company.

James maintained his lessons with his father in managing an estate while practicing manners and educate with his sisters at their Aunt Philips. He also found friends in the neighbor boys; William (the younger), Robert and John. All four boys were very adventurous and were often called the 'four scalawags'

Elizabeth would, as well, attend lessons from her aunt but also sit in on part of her brothers lessons with their father. She loved to read her father's books on all kinds of subjects and walk about the countryside. Though she did have a tendency to be out of breath she was determined to enjoy the outdoors as much as possible.

Jane and Elizabeth were as frequent visitors to Lucas Lodge as their brother, for both girls made a friend in Charlotte Lucas and eventually young Kitty gained a friend in young Maria Lucas.

By the time young Kitty was 15 and introduced into society, the Bennett children were happily situated in their day to day lives. So it was no big surprise when Mrs. Philips came down the drive of Longborn in her carriage.

Jane and Elizabeth greeted her at the door. "Dear girls!" Mrs. Philips said being helped out of the carriage, "Oh the news I have had. Come let me inside. For I shall tell you and your father of the new news in Meryton."

As soon as all were seated in the parlor and Mr. Bennett had entered the room Mrs. Philips began to speak. "Oh Brother! What news I have. I suppose it is for young James as well as the girls."

"Well pray tell, what is this news?"

Mrs. Philips, so much like her dearly departed younger sister, loved to gossip. No doubt her news was something that they had not heard of that all the ladies were talking of. Of course that the news would apply to both James and his sisters was a different type of gossip all together.

Elizabeth and James eyes met and both saw the spark of curiosity that was often shared between brother and sister.

"I have heard from Mrs. Long that Netherfeild Park is let at last. It is taken by a young man of large fortune."

Mr. Bennett sighed, "Mrs. Philips, I see no significance in this news."

She likewise sighed, "Why Mr. Bennett, What if he were to fall in love with one of your girls. And he might be an interesting acquaintance for my nephew."

Mr. Bennett nodded thoughtfully, "And what, might I ask, am I to do with this circulated information?"

"Why visit him directly he comes and make his acquaintance. You may mention that you have four beautiful, eligible, single daughters and one intelligent son that would make fine company. And so that way if he does not visit for the girls he shall call on, and make friends with James." She took a breath, "And so as he spends time with him, he shall hear of his sisters and may likely fall in love with one of them."

"I see." Mr. Bennett said sitting in an arm chair, "Perhaps I shall ponder the information which you so speedily delivered to us and I shall contemplate on wither I should throw my children at this young man or wither my children and I shall have the pleasure of watching the neighborhood women flit around trying to secure this poor young man."

Elizabeth pursed her lips trying to hold back a smile.

"Papa!" Kitty said, "Of course you should call on him. Even if he does not marry one of us surly he will have rich friends that shall visit and they may also be eligible bachelors of large fortune."

Mr. Bennett looked at his youngest daughter, "When did you acquire the mind of your mother?"

Kitty bushed and looked down at her hands, "I just meant that he could be an interesting acquaintance."

"And did I mention he had five thousand a year?"

"Why that is a great fortune." James said glancing from his aunt to his sister who was holding back her laughter.

"It is indeed." Mr. Bennett said standing, "Well I must be off for I have business to tend to and a visit to think on." And with that Mr. Bennett left.

Mrs. Philips sighed relaxing into her chair, "Of if your mother were here she would convince your father of the importance in such a visit."

"I would think," Elizabeth said smiling, "That he would probably be more inclined to tease her than to comply with her wishes."

"I suppose so." She said, "But I do hope that he visits because it will not do to keep you girls here under the shelter of Longborn till you become old maids. James may seek a bride but you girls must be sought after if you are to secure a man."

James, at hearing his aunt talk of his marriage prospects, grimaced, "Forgive me aunt." He said standing, "There is something I must speak to my father about." And he quitted the room.

Elizabeth sighed as her aunt continued, "I believe I must take it upon myself to nurture you into society and to help you all secure husbands of fortune and consequence."

"Please don't trouble yourself aunt." Jane said, "For I believe our father will indeed visit our new neighbor, directly he comes and all will be well."

"Oh you think so Jane. Well I can only deliver news and hope that your father does right by his girls."

Then the rest of her talk with the girls was filled with lace, ribbons and bonnet designs. At least until Lizzy acquitted the room in favor of the blue sky and green grass outside.

* * *

 **Wow! I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate all your Reviews and the crazy awesome response to a Preface. I wasn't planning on putting this out for a few days but since you guys are so awesome I decided to let it out. Keep leaving reviews, I love them and they inspire me to get things out faster. And Thanks.**

 **I'm a HUGE fan of the Kira Knightly version(2005) of the movie but I'm even more of a fan of the Colin Firth version(1995). I also read lost of other P &P fanfic's. So I kinda molded the characters in my mind of appearance and facial expression from a mixture of both movies. I'm more inclined to think I took the looks of the 2005 version and the attitude of the 1995 version.**


	3. Chapter 2: Under The Willow

**Thank you so much for your support.**

 **Chapter 2: Under the Willow**

Elizabeth walked up a little known path towards where she knew she would find her quarry. As she got to a hedge with a gate she grasped the handle and entered.

It was a garden of sorts. With flowers and stones forming a path around the little flowerbeds and there in the middle of the garden was a wooden bench and a big willow tree. The tree's branches flowed down shielding the bench from harm and giving anyone within its cover, a small amount of privacy.

Sitting on the bench was the person she was looking for.

"Knew I'd find you here." She said clasping her hands behind her back and walking to the edge of the willow.

"How is it you always know where to find me Lizzie?" James asked.

"Why how could I not? For you are always in the same place each time." She touched a branch, "May I?"

James smiled, "Certainly. I always welcome to company of my other half."

Elizabeth smiled and moved some branches aside to enter. She went and sat next to her brother and they only broke the silence when the branches rested again.

"It is about what Aunt Philips said is it not?" Elizabeth said knowingly not even needing conformation.

"I know we are but one and twenty Lizzie but I can't help but think I shall have to go to London and bring back a bride. For I dance and engage many girls at all the assemblies and none of the girls in town seem to catch my fancy." James said determinedly looking at his knees.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she asked

"Of course it would. The woman in the society in London care very little for the work, care and simplicity that the Mistress of Longbourn would be met with. They like ribbons and lace and fashion and grand balls. And I shall not be able to provide great fashion and grand balls for her." He said standing. "And I can't just marry any London beauty. I would like, very much, to have a love match."

"And so you shall James. For you are to be Master of Longbourn and you must find a Mistress worthy of such an honor as to be your life long partner." She paused for a moment to take a breath, "James. What is it if a woman like ribbons, lace and fashion. Kitty likes all those thing and balls and assemblies but you would not think her a mere Meryton beauty right? For she is far much more than just a silly fifteen year old. So shall the woman that you pick whether from Meryton, London or any other place. She will have much more to her than her mere interests in lace and ribbons."

James paced while his sister talked, she had points of course but he did not want to think of his inheritance for that meant the death of his father which he was defiantly not ready to acknowledge. He was rather focused on trying to improve the gain and increasingly satisfy his tenets. Marriage was such a big worry that surely it would drive him mad thinking of so many thing at once.

Elizabeth watched her brother pace back and forth in front of her within the confines of the willows protective branches. Finally she said, "But as you say we are not more than one and twenty and papa is in most excellent health so I wager that you should not have to think about such things for some time."

He stopped and sat back down, "Yes of course you are right Lizzie. For it is not as if I am to inherit it immediately. And thankfully I have you to help manage thing with me." He paused, "But surely you wish to be married. For I know your loving nature and all the endless love and support you give. Surely you would wish to be courted and then married to a land manager as well would you not?"

She smiled, she had thought about being married but she was not so sure that she really liked anyone as opposed to Jane who was predisposed to think the world of anyone she meets. Lizzie found that many of the men that she had met were not the picture of her future partner that she had wanted. Someone who was kind, well educated, courteous, generous, gentlemanly and could stand to match her teasing and witty comments with anything of his own.

After a while she said, "I suppose I should like to marry someday. But I fear that I have not let anyone get too close. For the only men I have let get truly close to me is you and papa. But I should like to have a man who would value my opinions and listen to me when I speak. Not merely thinking that they could have a pretty woman to have on their arm to hostess balls and parties; and certainly I would not want to be put inside a spot light. I should be most uncomfortable if I should marry someone of great status."

James smiled. "Yes. Being singled out is indeed uncomfortable. How do you think I feel? I am first known as James Bennett future master of Longbourn. I am not known for my knowledge, kindness or excellent practice in the management of the estate. If I am not thought firstly thus I am thought of as one of the infamous Bennett twins. Which," he smiled at his sister, "Is not the worst thing in the world. But it is certainly not easy having a bright girl like on you to be in comparison. But I am confident that you shall not have to marry so far above the station in which you find yourself. Not many Lords come through Meryton. In fact this 5 thousand a year seems as though the only way any of you should marry into any wealth; less you go stay with our uncle in London. But I suppose you each shall have a rather larger dowry than you would had I not existed."

Elizabeth smiled at her brother, "Ah brother I fear your views in favor of me are quite contrary to the views of other young men. For though I dance at assemblies and parties I fear that I shall end an old maid. For I am determined that not but the deepest of love will induce me into matrimony. And I shall remain at Longbourn till I shall follow our mother into the grave."

James grabbed his sister's hand, "Dearest Lizzie. You, as shall all my sisters, no doubt shall find the deepest of love and bear your amiable husbands many children that I shall happily host all of you at Longbourn at Christmas."

Elizabeth smiled leaning into her brother. They often calmed each other's fears and were each other's most trusted confidants.

* * *

In the house music filled the halls and came loudest from the music room. Mary Bennett knew she was not a great beauty but she was determined not to be down on herself. Before the passing of her mother, even then she had been shy whilst in company. After being taken to London her Aunt Gardner had suggested that she try her hand at the pianoforte. At first she found that it was not very rewarding but after her aunt found her a tutor she began to see the love of music. Her teacher had explained that music was freedom to express the feelings which she felt to be inadequate in explaining through speech.

Mary would practice and practice and within four months her tutor smiled at her pupil and proclaimed her to be a miracle for she had most efficiently mastered the pianoforte. She played for her aunt and uncle and even some of her aunts friends but it was little four year old Kitty that suggested that she sing. She would sing sometimes when she was in the bath but never had she sung for her family or anyone else for that matter.

She could be caught humming the tunes of songs and later would be able to put them into play through the instrument but she hadn't sung until the day that young Kitty had burst into tears because she could not find the doll their father had bought her before they'd departed for London. She sang softly at first and then casually grew more confident. After than it had been at nights that Kitty would lie in bed and fall asleep to Mary's sweet voice.

As she sang nightly to Kitty her voice became better and better and one evening her Aunt Gardner heard her singing to Kitty in the yard after she had fallen and torn her stockings. After her aunt had clapped after Mary had finished her song she begged Mary to sing for her again. So Mary had sang for her Aunt and Kitty then for her Uncle and then one Christmas had sang for her whole family.

Such was the talent of Mary Bennett that she found herself in need whenever anyone was down. Her father, when he was having a bad day, would sit in the chair in the corner of the music room while Mary played and sometimes sang to lift his spirits. And she was often called upon to play at parties and balls.

Today found Mary playing a soothing number for the whole house seemed off to her. The news of the new owner of Netherfield and much talk of lace and ribbons combined with talk of marriage tended to cause an uneasiness to come over Longbourn. So playing her soothing music Mary tried to calm the tension.

Kitty Bennett walked into the music room to sit by Mary while she played. Young Kitty, being the youngest of her siblings, was sometimes thought of as silly. For she had been brought back from London, where her proper training was taking place, at the age of nine and handed into the instruction of her Aunt Philips who, so much like Mrs. Bennett had been, was in herself very silly. But Kitty did, in fact, retain some of her knowledge from her years in London. She was ladylike and had the decency to, sometimes, hide her giggles when young men asked her to dance.

But Kitty had also taken frequent trips to London where she had learned to draw, paint and write in such a beautiful hand. When she was at home she would often set up her paints in the music room where she could paint the feelings that Mary would pour through her music. As like her sister, Kitty had proved to have a quick excellence for her chosen art. And was sketching exact replicas of things she saw as soon as six months after starting.

Both of the younger Bennett sister were both equally talented in their pursuits and both shined with the benefits as Jane for her beauty and kindness and Lizzie for her intellect and wit.

"James and Lizzie have gone off." Kitty said sitting on a chair near Mary with a pad of paper and pencil.

"I suspected as much." Mary replied.

"I do see how James can be uncomfortable with such a topic as marriage and Lizzie to console him. But I do not see why Jane should be so strange about becoming a wife. She is the oldest of us all." Kitty said turning to a fresh page.

"I imagine it is because she will most likely have to marry first and very well for us to have any hopes of marrying well. And she knows it."

Kitty sighed, "I should like to be the first to marry. But to whom is the issue."

"Perhaps one of the Lucas or Long boys."

Kitty made a face, "The Long boys are not my kind of a gentleman. And as for the Lucas boys I have not given them much thought."

As Kitty pondered the possibility of courtship with a Lucas and Mary played, Jane walked in. "Mary. Kitty. Have you no idea where James and Lizzie have gone?"

Just then the two of them walked in, "Here we are Jane." Lizzie said.

Jane sighed, "Wonderful. We need some things in town."

Kitty jumped up, "I shall go Jane. For I have been looking for an excuse to walk past the ribbon shop."

"I would not begrudge you that Kitty." Jane said and looked at James, "Would you escort Kitty and Lizzie to town to pick up some things?"

James nodded, "Certainly Jane. For I would rather enjoy a walk into Meryton."

And with his solemn promise to return both sisters back in one piece, the three siblings set off for Meryton.

 **Leave my a review and let me know what you think about Mary and Kitty?** **And thoughts on Elizabeth and James.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Netherfield Party

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. I still can't believe that my story has gotten such a response.**

 **I'm sorry about all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I updated the previous chapters so they should be corrected. And apologize to, and thank those who point it out to me. I have corrected the biggest error (James and University- more info below) So, more sorry in advance.**

 **I also welcome those who know more than I do about the Regency period and correct me. I do look up the customs and ways of that time period but I do slip once in a while so I appreciate the criticism.**

 **I will elaborate on the characters of James, Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet and you will see more of Mary, Kitty and Jane.**

 **I got a question about their dowries and I am trying to figure out the exactifications so that when it comes up I'll be ready for it. Likewise I got a question about James going to a University; yes he has but came back before the story started. At least that's what I'm gonna go with because I can't seem to find any exact information on the subject. So I'm just gonna go with this and yea…. (If you have any sources of good information about the Regency era. Privet Message me.) The part where, I believe, some of you may have thought Mr. Bennett was being unkind, it was more of a comment and maybe a slight warning that Kitty was speaking out of turn.**

 **Now! To the story!**

Chapter 3: The Netherfield Party

The sun was shining and a light breeze blew from the North as a large carriage rode down the road jostling a bit as the wheels went over stones. Inside the carriage were two gentlemen and two ladies.

One specific gentleman with a pleasing face, copper colored hair, kind blue eyes and a gray hat was the, now, master of Netherfield Park. Charles Bingley was the only son to a reputable tradesman and was a graduate of Cambridge. He had been advised by his father to establish the name of Bingley rightly in the world by seeking to expand his fortune beyond trade.

Next to him was his sister, Caroline Bingley. She had chestnut red hair and it was in a bun on the back of her head. She wore a fine red gown with a matching necklace and a fine coat with a rather large hat only made to look larger with the many feathers on it. Miss. Bingley had a look that clearly said she was board of the carriage and would much rather be in their townhome in London.

However the young lady opposite her was very much interested. She leaned against the window frame obviously excited by the views from her position but fatigued by the travel. Her golden blonde hair was tied back with a simple bonnet with many spring flowers on it. She wore a cream colored dress under her light blue pelisse. The young miss was dreadfully excited to be going with her brother and his friend to his friend's new home. She was so excited that she started to rub her arms as if she was warming from the cold.

"Georgiana are you cold?" The tall man sitting next to her asked.

She smiled at him, "No brother, I am quite warm. I am just terribly excited at seeing Mr. Bingley's new home."Darcy nodded.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was, by all accounts, a very respectable man. He was perhaps very shy on first acquaintance. Some would say that his taught figure and curt seeming emotionless way of speaking made him proud and disagreeable. But he was not; he was actually quite humble for a man of his wealth and station. He smiled quite a lot when in the serenity of his beautiful Pemberley, and when he and Georgiana were alone. He never truly smiled whilst in company. He may grin but it would never extend to his whole face the way it did at home.

He was also, because of his great steward, allowed to travel with friends and to see family. It was because of that that he had found himself sitting beside his sister in a carriage bound for Meryton.

He glanced at his sister again and gave a small grin. She was so energetic in her youth, for she was not but five and ten. She had been shuffled around from Pemberley to London, school, Pemberley then back to London. It was time for her to have a little, and under the constant eye of her brother, adventure. A chance for her to get out into the world without being out in society just yet. Darcy sighed for it had to be soon, soon she would be sixteen and, as his aunt had pointed out, was "about the age for young girls to come out, having a few years of balls and parties before she was to settle down" What a fine thing to say when your daughter is two and twenty and has technically never been "out" in society at all.

It also made him wary and, now, slightly overprotective about the company around sweet Georgiana. For the event last winter had greatly, and justly, scared him.

Caroline had noticed Mr. Darcy's sigh and, being ever attentive to the gentleman's actions, said "Why Mr. Darcy whatever would make you sigh with such sadness?"

"I bet I could guess Caroline." Charles said cheerfully, "He's morning the absence of a Miss. Chadsworth."

Darcy grinned a smidge at his friends teasing, "Who would not?"

"I certain would not." Caroline said smoothing her dress, "She was a most haughty and fickle little thing that has a talent for gossip and always over does her tea when I visit."

"I found her to be quite polite." Darcy said.

"Of course she would be to you, for you are a very handsome and very respectable man." Caroline said batting her eyelashes at him.

He turned away from her and looked out of the window. The grass, trees and rocks reminded him of his home in Derbyshire.

"So as Charles was teasing, I'm sure you were not thinking of that Miss. Chadsworth. What, may I inquire were you thinking about?" Caroline said with a disapproving look at her brother.

"Home, most likely." Georgiana said still gazing out the window. "The scenery probably reminds us both of Derbyshire and Pemberley."

Darcy reached over and grabbed his sister's hand, "Precisely my dear sister."

Georgiana smiled at her brother, gave his hand a squeeze and resumed her looking out the window.

"Surely nothing can compare to the spectacle that is Pemberley." Caroline said, "For I have never been anywhere quite like it and there is not any place I adore more than perhaps Darcy house in London."

"Surely Caroline!" Bingley said fanning shock, "I would have thought you loved out home in London best, for you are always so reluctant to leave it."

Darcy tuned the Bingley's voices out. He knew that Caroline fancied him, but he would not, could not ever return her affections. He liked to think that, were he inclined to marry, it would be to a kind and intelligent woman who would help keep Georgiana company and who would be his companion for the rest of his life. He would like to think that, were he to marry, it would be for love. He wanted so badly to have that woman with him, so Caroline and his Aunt Catherine would stop berating him with their obvious attentions or their ridiculous arranged marriage comments.

Georgiana got very excited, "I think we are near!" she said getting some sort of a nervous excitement.

Bingley looked out the window, "I do believe we are. Meryton may not be as busy or as sociable as London Caroline but I do believe I shall be quite happy here."

"Best not speak so just yet Bingley for you have not seen Meryton society." Darcy said as they pulled into the town.

The carriage pulled up to an attorney's office where Bingley was to sign papers before going on to Netherfield. Everyone was helped out for Georgiana wanted to look about at the new sights that Meryton had to offer. Caroline wished to stretch her legs and Darcy would accompany Georgiana wherever she wished to go.

Unknown to the Netherfield party the three Bennett siblings had just entered town and were heading towards the ribbon shop.

Kitty had linked arms with her brother and was talking animatedly about a design she had sketched out for a bonnet she would wear to the next assembly.

James, who was use to Kitty's enthusiasm, was smiling and nodding while she spoke and made sure to keep her from running into people. Elizabeth was looking around and fallowing behind them.

After all had exited the carriage and Caroline, Georgiana and Darcy had walked around to stand in a shady patch near a store a young boy ran into the street after a wayward ball he had accidently dropped.

Both Elizabeth and Darcy, both being of acute observation, saw the situation at hand.

A man on a horse was riding past and the ball, boy and man on a horse happened to intersect paths.

Elizabeth rushed forward pulling the boy back making him fall on a sack of flower but inadvertently putting herself in the path of the horse.

At the same time that James and Kitty yelled "No!" Darcy rushed forward and with the skill of a man who had danced at many balls, grabbed Elizabeth's hand and spun her inwards towards him and out of harm's way.

The man rode on and James and Kitty rushed forward.

Elizabeth had her hands pressed against Darcy's chest and both had locked eyes.

For a moment Elizabeth looked into the gentleman's eyes and felt blush creeping into her cheeks. For he was a very handsome man with dark loose hair and rather beautiful blue eyes. It was an odd thing to note, at a time such as this, but she noted a scent of something rather pleasant on his person.

Darcy looked into the eyes of this beautiful young lady, she had rather kind looking brown eyes with chocolate brown hair tied into a bun on the back of her head. It was a strange thing to note but he had felt that her hands had been rather soft.

Darcy released her and she stepped back. They didn't break eye contact as Georgiana rushed forward.

"Are you alright?" Darcy asked.

"Yes. I thank you." Elizabeth said with a curtsy.

Darcy bowed as James and Kitty got to them. A second later Georgiana joined them.

"Are you alright?!" James asked looking her over. He touched her head shoulders and looked her up and down, "I don't see anything."

"I'm quite alright James really." Elizabeth said.

Darcy noted the use of his christen name and automatically assumed that he was her beau, either that or her sibling and he was inclined to hope for the latter.

"Oh thank goodness." Kitty said hugging her. "I was so worried that you would be hurt."

James turned to Darcy and bowed, "I thank you sir for saving my sister. We are greatly indebted to you."

Darcy unintentionally smiled, it should be no concern of his if they were siblings, though it lightened his heart a bit. "Not at all. For I would think that anyone would have done the same, had they noticed."

"Are you alright?" Georgiana asked grabbing his arm.

Elizabeth tried to not let the disappointment on her face show, he was with someone.

"I'm quite alright Georgie. I was not in any danger."

Elizabeth curtsied again, "Thank you again. Good day." And she walked off towards the direction she had previously been walking, pulling James along. Kitty smiled and curtsied to the Darcy siblings and then hurried off after her brother and sister, taking care to watch for horses.

Georgiana tugged on her brother's arm to get him to move back to the safety of the shade. Darcy kept eyes on the young lady whom he had saved until she disappeared into a shop.

"Mr. Darcy that was so very brave of you to save her!" Caroline said, "Are you alright though, I feared that you might have come to harm in your rescue."

Darcy smirked still thinking about the girl, "I am fine Miss. Bingley."

Caroline continued talking about his bravery as Darcy turned towards the street glancing a few times at the shop thru whose door the girl had disappeared.

When Bingley returned they all reentered the carriage and, headed off to Netherfield. Caroline spent no time at all in recounting Darcy's bravery to her bother. Georgiana was excited once more to be heading to a new place and Darcy wished that he had asked the girls name.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review and let me know what you think about the Netherfield party.**

 **Now I think I should tell you that I am well aware that I left out the Hurst's. I am planning to include them eventually but I thought for now we would just have these guys. And I did mention "the events of last winter" I know it was spring in the book but this isn't the book. :p And It's something kinda different. Elaboration to come.**


	5. Chapter 4: Mr Bennett's Decision

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I can't believe I've gotten this many fallowers.**

 **A few things before you start reading: I know Mr. Bennett doesn't have a name in the book I just decided to make one up. Though I may not use it a whole lot. I know that their name is spelled Bennet but I decided to spell it with two T's. I think it looks cool. I know how Georgiana is described in the book but I decided to describe her after the 2005 version but I didn't copy and paste her from the movie to this story, I promise.**

 **Chapter 4: Mr. Bennett's Decision**

Mr. Thomas Bennett was a practical man. He read many different types of books and encouraged learning to all of his children. But when it came to his children he was slow to be learning himself. It had been hard to see his children growing and even harder when he'd lost his wife. Even though she had been a rather silly woman he had come to love her, if not only for the bearing of his children. It had been the most hard to see his son leave for school and his daughters mature in the ways of women. He had been dreading the day that he would have to have men into his study asking to court or, heaven forbid, marry his daughters.

It was therefore with a heavy heart that he had allowed his children out in society. He knew Jane to be sweet and very much a county beauty, so it was for her that his concern was focused. It was not till he accompanied his children to a privet ball at Lucas Lodge did he really start to fear. For all of his daughters, not just Jane, had been asked to dance on more than one occasion. And it was with those fears in mind that he retired to his study after the news of a wealthy young single man of five thousand a year coming to the neighborhood.

Jane was two and twenty and Kitty would be turning six and ten in a few months time. His children were not getting any younger in years. It would be nice too that James have some acquaintance with other young men around his age that he had not known his whole life. James had been quite the favorite in school, so his headmaster had written, such a pleasant young man and very gentlemanly. Mary and Kitty where young but they were growing so fast. Yes, as a father he must think of his children.

Mr. Bennett was not a social man, he much preferred the society of his books and family rather than any persons in popular society. It was many hours, and the house had grown dark before Mr. Bennett left his study for the dining hall.

All the children were settled there and waiting for him. He sat down at the head of the table and they all joined hands and said grace. It took a moment and for everyone to have at least one thing on their plate for Kitty speak.

"Papa. You will never guess what happened while Lizzie, James and I were in town." She said excitedly.

"I'm sure, that if you say I shall not guess it, then I shall not even try." Mr. Bennett said beginning to cut his meat.

"Lizzie saved a young boy from being trampled!" Kitty said taking a roll as they were passed to her by Mary. "And when she was about to be hurt herself, a man swept her out from danger!"

Mr. Bennett turned to look at Elizabeth.

"I am quite alright Father." She said anticipating his question.

"She was quite brave, and the boy came to no harm." James said, "We saw him later and spoke to him concerning the certain evils of running into the street. We informed his mother."

"That's good." Mr. Bennett said.

"The man that saved Lizzie was quite handsome." Kitty said.

Elizabeth's hand slipped, cutting into a piece of potato instead of the chicken that had been the target.

"Was he now?"

"Yes. And he was dressed rather well." Kitty continued.

"But he was with someone." Elizabeth said curtly, "It was clear by the way he addressed her."

"Oh I do not know about that Lizzie." James said, "If you were to ask me I would have said they were siblings."

Elizabeth looked at him, "How could you tell?"

James smiled, "Why he had the same look on his face as I do when I look at any of my sisters."

Elizabeth's cheeks pinked, "I had not noticed."

Mr. Bennett looked at his daughter. "Well Lizzie I'm glad that you arrived home safe. I dare say I would hardly know what to do with all the books in your corner."

Elizabeth smiled, "I still have many books to read. A horse could not stop me."

"Perhaps we should have a picnic tomorrow." Jane said changing the topic, "For the weather is bright and clear. I think some sun would do us all a world of good."

"Excellent idea my dear Jane. And let it be a time for the five of you to spend with each other. For I have some business to attend to." Mr. Bennett said casually.

James looked up from his food, "Father, should I accompany you?"

He shook his head, "No son. I think it a good idea that you accompany your sisters on their picnic. For who shall Kitty grab onto when she sees a bee?"

Kitty blushed, "Papa, that was years ago."

"But you get all skittish when there is any sort of buzzing." Mary said taking a drink.

"Mary." Kitty said giggling.

"Then it is settled." Jane said. "We shall go for a picnic. I shall make all the arrangements."

The rest of dinner was idle talk about the ribbons and lace that Kitty had just had to have from the shops and the talk of some new book that James had begun to read. After dinner they all went to the music room where they sat and listened to Mary play a few songs before they went up to bed.

Lizzie was brushing out her hair when Jane knocked, and then after Lizzie allowed her to enter she walked over to the chair where Lizzie was sitting.

"Lizzie. I wondered if I might speak with you."

"Of course Jane." Lizzie said smiling.

Jane grabbed the brush from her sister and began brushing. "I am very glad you were not hurt this afternoon. I was very concerned when Kitty told me." Elizabeth closed her eyes feeling the brush against her scalp, "But I wondered at dinner, about the young man. I should like to thank him for the service he gave by saving you. Did you not get his name?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She hadn't thought of that. She had never seen him before, and the unpleasant feeling she got when she'd thought the man had been with the girl, had been too uncomfortable for her to want to say anything more. "No." she said sadly, "I did not. Though I should have thanked him properly by asking his name and giving mine in return. Though I had never seen him before today."

Jane sighed, "Oh well, if you should see him again, then find his name out. I should dearly like to at least know the name of the man who saved my sister." She hugged Lizzie placing her head on one of Lizzie's shoulders. "And I'm sure that little boy and his mother were very thankful that you saved him as well. It must have been very frightening."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, I suppose it was. If I were to think about it I suppose I could have been very frightened. But as I had not thought of the danger, merely thinking about the boy. I confess I was not frightened at all until I was the one in danger."

"Then the nice man helped you out." Jane said resuming the brushing of her sister's hair.

"Yes. He did." Elizabeth said remembering the man's eyes and his smile. "I saw such kindness in his eyes. And concern for me. And, I confess, I may have had tender feeling towards my rescuer. For it felt as though I had swallowed a grove of butterflies."

"Well," Jane said kissing the top of her sister's head, "I hope you are able to meet him again someday."

That night as Elizabeth lay in her bed, the last thing she thought of before sleep claimed her mind was the feel of the man's arms around her.

* * *

Mr. Bennett called for the carriage before his children had set off for their picnic. James asked once more if he should go with him but Mr. Bennett was firm, he would have been glad to not go at all, or better yet go with his children. But he had decided it last night that whether or not this young Netherfield Master would marry one of his daughters or not, he might as well be a good neighbor and welcome him to the neighborhood. Lord knows everyone else will, but on orders by their wife.

Mr. Bennett's thoughts wondered to his dearly departed wife as the carriage sauntered down the road. Franny Gardner had been a vision of loveliness they day they had met at a ball in London. It had been a meeting of chance. A friend from his days at University had invited him to his London home and had let him accompany his friend to a ball.

The laughter of a group of girls had drawn his attention and, looking over; he had spied the girl with dark blonde hair in a pink dress that looked to be made of mostly lace and ribbons. She was looking at him from behind a fan; her light blue eyes alight with energy and flirtation.

He had felt a bit warm at that moment but nothing so very different; the ballroom was full of people after all. The more the night drew on, the more and more he noticed the young lady in pink. Finally he decided he must investigate this lovely creature, so he asked her for a dance.

The dance, Mr. Beveridge's Maggot, was not significant enough to satisfy his curiosity and it was many months before he considered her as a marriage prospect. And it was not till his father fell ill that he seriously considered marriage. After he had purposed and she had accepted it had only been a few weeks before he introduced her as the new Mistress of Longbourn.

When she had born him a daughter he had been happy yet concerned for if he had no heir he would be leaving his family in destitution. No matter how silly Franny Bennett had been, Mr. Bennett could not think ill of his wife. She had been a companion on long winter nights and had been a good mother to his children.

The carriage turned down the drive to Netherfield. Mr. Bennett took a few deep breaths to steady his resolve. _For my children. This is for them._ He repeated to himself. And he kept thinking of his children as he was usurer threw the house into the drawing room.

The room was very bright with the sun coming through the window on the far wall. There were paintings, a sofa, a table for cards with four chairs, two cushioned chairs and a writing desk.

"A Mr. Bennett of Longbourn sir." The servant said bowing and closing the door.

A young man stood, "Mr. Bennett, welcome to my home. I am Charles Bingley."

Both men bowed, "A pleasure Mr. Bingley."

Charles motioned as the others in the room stood, "This is my sister." Caroline curtsied, "And my good friend Mr. Darcy." Darcy nodded

Mr. Bennett bowed to each.

"And this is my sister." Mr. Darcy said as Georgiana curtsied.

"It's an honor Miss. Bingley, Miss Darcy, Mr. Darcy."

"Will you sit?" Bingley asked.

"Thank you." They all sat.

"So, Mr. Bennett, do you have children?" Mr. Bingley asked.

"Yes sir." Mr. Bennett said, glad to be talking on a subject he was comfortable with. "I have one son and four daughters."

"How old is your son?" Bingley asked as Caroline rang for tea.

"He is but one and twenty sir." Mr. Bennett said then smiled, "You may hear of him by others in society. For I am the father of the famous Bennett twins. They are much respected and admired in Meryton. My son, James and my daughter Elizabeth are quite infamous indeed."

Bingley smiled, "I should very much like to meet them some day. Pray tell me, what are the names of your other daughters?"

"My eldest, Jane, is two and twenty, my twins then I have my Mary who is seven and ten and my youngest who is five and ten." Mr. Bennett said relaxing into the chair.

"Why Miss. Darcy," Bingley said, "I do believe that there are young ladies your age around here after all."

Mr. Bennett turned to Georgiana, "Oh, Are you so old Miss. Darcy?"

Georgiana smiled, "Y… Yes S… Sir. I am five and t… ten." She said stuttering.

Mr. Bennett smiled, this young miss was shy, he sympathized. "Then you are in good company. For there is my Kitty and Sir. William Lucas, my neighbor, has one who is about your age as well."

Georgie smiled and nodded. "I sh… should like to m… meet them both."

"Miss. Darcy is very accomplished at the pianoforte, do any of your girls play?" Caroline asked with a slightly bored tone in her voice.

"Why yes, Miss. Bingley. My Mary is quite accomplished at the instrument, though my Elizabeth plays a little as well." Mr. Bennett said.

"Has your son gone to University sir?" Darcy asked.

"Yes Sir." Mr. Bennett said as the servants came in with tea.

"Darcy and I attended Cambridge together." Bingley said.

"Cambridge, I hear, is a good University."

"It is Sir." Darcy said.

After a few comments on the weather Mr. Bennett took his leave. "I have no doubt sir that you shall get many visitors for your arrival was much talked of."

Mr. Bingley smiled and thanked his guest.

"That was strange. He didn't have much to say except that he had four daughters and a son." Caroline said stiffly.

"I should very much like to meet others my own age brother." Georgiana said smiling, her nervousness melting away as she was among familiars again. For while she was around those she knew well she would talk with no reservation but the propriety of a young lady. But whilst in the mists of strangers and new acquaintances she would become shy and reserved.

"Perhaps we should pay him a visit to meet them then." Darcy said looking from Georgiana to Bingley.

Darcy was suddenly struck with a sudden feeling that he was missing something. He thought back over the past visit and then it came to him. The name James sounded familiar. It had been the name of the brother of the girl he had saved the other day. He took a quick breath in surprise, could he have found the girl again? Could she be this other twin…. Elizabeth Bennett?

"Perhaps we should. I should like to make Mr. Bennett's children's acquaintance." Bingley said sitting in a chair.

"It is unfortunate that not all of his daughters could play the pianoforte." Caroline said smirking "I suppose they…."

But she was cut off by a knock on the door. It was another visitor.

* * *

Mr. Bennett sat himself in a chair in the drawing room. It was still early in the day and he suspected that his children would not be back for some time so he moved himself to his study where he opened the latest book he'd been reading and lost himself in the pages till his servant, Mrs. Hill, brought him lunch and then returned to his book until he heard the laughter of his children.

 **Thank you for reading, make sure to leave a review.**

 **Again I apologize for any mistakes (Cultural, spelling or grammar) that may occur. I'm trying to minimize as many as possible but some may slip through the cracks of the editing process.**

 **And I'm aware that some, or quite a few, would like my chapters to be bigger and I try to make them at least 2,000 words. But if they are short, I shall try to update closer together.**

 **By the way '** **Mr. Beveridge's Maggot' is the dance that Elizabeth and Darcy do at the Netherfield ball. I looked it up. And I'm trying to learn it cause it looks like fun.**


	6. Chapter 5: Return Visits

**Alright here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 5: Return Visits**

Mr. Bennet closed his paper and looked at Jane. "Dear Jane, should we expect visitors today, would we be able to serve them tea?"

Jane looked curiously at her father, "I suppose so. I could have Hill check. Are we expecting company today father?"

"Perhaps." He said intertwining his fingers in front of him.

"Did you go and visit the young gentleman yet papa?" Kitty asked.

Mr. Bennet looked at her, "You still wish for me to visit him?"

Kitty nodded, "If only to welcome him to the neighborhood."

Mr. Bennet nodded, "Yes indeed. That would be the neighborly thing to do." He sighed, "I suppose I should tell you that his name is Mr. Bingley and he may pay us a visit to return the one I paid him yesterday."

Kitty let out a slight squeak of excitement while Elizabeth, James and Jane smiled at their father.

"Is he handsome?" Kitty asked.

"I dare not reply to that lest you get the wrong idea but he seems a sensible gentleman." Mr. Bennet said smiling.

Jane clapped her hands together, "I shall speak with Hill and make sure we have sufficient supplies for tea."

Elizabeth mimicked her, "And I shall request a tray be sent to my room as I hide from eligible young men."

James, Mary and Mr. Bennet laughed while Kitty tried to look reproachful but not being able to help a smile. Jane too had a small grin.

"Dearest Lizzie I believe you have no reason to be shutting yourself in your room." Mr. Bennet said, "For he may bring with him a young lady who is much like our Mary in some ways. For I was told she plays the pianoforte well and I observed her to be quite shy."

Lizzie shrugged, "Then I suppose I must help her to feel welcome among us should she come and be just as shy as Mary."

Mary smiled, "Papa. I am not always shy."

He nodded, "True but around strangers you retreat into a shell of shyness much like a turtle. But with your sisters around I am confident that you shall, with their help, make friends with this young miss."

Mary's cheeks became a bit pink. "Fear not Mary." James said, "For if you find you cannot come out of your shy state you can always communicate with her threw music which papa said that she is heard to plays well."

Mary nodded and took a drink from her glass.

* * *

Georgiana Darcy smoothed her light blue dress out before descending the stairs where her brother was waiting for her.

He smiled at her as she got to the bottom step, "You look beautiful dear sister. I shall have to beat Mr. Bennet's young son away from you."

She blushed, "It is not for the son that I accompany you and Mr. Bingley to the Bennet's. It is for the daughters."

Darcy smiled. "Indeed. For it would be most fortunate if you were to find a friend here in Hertfordshire."

She nodded, "Yes. But I fear that around these new ladies that my shyness might get the best of me."

He hugged his sister, "Fear not my dear Georgiana. Just let a little of that lovely spirit out and they shall all love you and wish to be your friend."

That advice was on her mind as they rode towards Longbourn.

* * *

All the Bennet's were in the music room, Mr. Bennet was listening to Mary play, Jane was doing embroidery, Elizabeth and James were reading and Kitty was doodling. So they were all comfortably unaware of the carriage that had just pulled up.

Bingley smiled looking around, "Seems like a quaint comfortable home."

Darcy looked at the house, there was nothing especially grand about it, and there was a nice green lawn that looked well taken care of.

Georgiana smiled at it and bit her lip, "I'm very nervous." She admitted.

Darcy grabbed her hand. "Fear not dear one."

She squeezed his hand and only let go briefly for him to get out of the carriage but kept a hold of it after she'd been helped out. Georgiana could hear soft music as they approached the door.

When the bell rang Hill rushed to answer it and the family looked to Mr. Bennet. "It seems like we have guests."

When the door of the music room opened everyone stood.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy and Miss. Darcy." Mrs. Hill announced curtsying and closing the door behind the guests.

They all bowed and curtsied to each other.

Darcy looked around at all the Bennet's and his eyes were caught by a slight movement. Elizabeth had noticed the gentleman in the party. She couldn't believe her luck, he'd shown up at her house. And what was more, the girl he had had with him was his sister.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy Welcome." Mr. Bennet said shaking hands with Bingley then Darcy. "May I present my children Jane, James, Elizabeth, Mary and Kitty." He said pointing to each of his children in turn as they bowed or curtsied.

"A pleasure." Bingley said as his eyes lingered significantly on Jane.

"I fear father, that we have already met two of our guests." James said stepping forward to Mr. Darcy. "Let me thank you again Mr. Darcy for saving my sister."

Darcy offered his hand and they shook, "Think nothing of it."

"Papa, Mr. Darcy was the man who saved Lizzie the other day in town." Kitty said.

Mr. Bennet looked from Kitty to Elizabeth and then to Mr. Darcy. "Well I would offer my thanks but it seems my son has beat me too it."

"It was nothing really." Darcy said smiling at Elizabeth, "I hope you are well Miss. Bennet."

"Quite well thank you." She said.

"Please feel free to sit." Jane said motioning to empty chairs. All but Darcy sat. "Shall I send for tea papa?"

"Oh, No." Bingley said shaking his head smiling, "That shant be necessary. For we have many calls to make today and would not wish to detain you so long."

"It would be no trouble sir." Jane said.

"Dear Jane." Mr. Bennet said, "I suppose I shall have to drink more tea this afternoon to compensate for your diligent work of insuring we had enough, in case we had guests."

"So I hear you p… play the pianoforte." Georgiana said to Mary.

"Yes I do. And I believe you play as well?" Mary said

"Yes. Did I hear you playing a moment ago?" Georgiana said smiling.

"Yes. Would you like to see?" Mary said scooting over to make room for her on the bench.

Georgiana got up and came to sit next to Mary at the pianoforte and Mary began to play the piece she'd been playing before."

"So how do you like Hertfordshire Mr. Bingley?" Jane asked.

"Very much. And so far the neighborhood has been very welcoming." He said smiling widely at Jane.

"We do have great neighbors." Jane said smiling back, "Everyone is so friendly."

"So Mr. Darcy do you read much?" James asked.

"I do. Not as much as some but I read when I have the time." He said

"What sort do you read?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I read many types Miss. Bennet. I suppose I favor the philosophy books most. I prefer the books that encourage me too think many different ways." He said sitting.

"That is most interesting." James said, "For Lizzie prefers to expand her mind as well."

Elizabeth smiled, "Indeed. I find that it is best to improve one's mind rather than let it be dulled by the romance novels that most woman enjoy."

"Then you do not read those novels?" Darcy asked

"I do but only occasionally to escape the dull romance provided in Meryton society." She said.

"I, myself, prefer to seek the information that will help to improve the productivity of the estate." James said becoming more aware as he looked at Mr. Darcy that the gentleman seemed to be looking mainly at his sister.

"Indeed, they are very good. I too like such volumes." Darcy said trying to shift his focus to the young man and not to look at his sister as often.

"That is common ground that we three share is it not Lizzie?" James asked giving his sister a small smile.

"Yes for if two such people read such volumes it should surly bring twice the productivity and opinions for improvement."

Darcy was baffled by this entrancing young lady who read to improve her mind and saved young boys from carless horsemen. He could not help but notice a sort of sparkle in her eyes and her pleasant smile.

Elizabeth smiled at this man who had saved her and reads the same as she and her brother. She bounced between his interests and she noticed his tall profile with a nice smile, dark eyes and dark hair. She very much wished to get to know this man better.

James was not oblivious to the looks between his sister and Mr. Darcy. But they'd only just met and he didn't know enough of this man to know whether he was a good sort of man or not. He looked over and saw that Mary or Miss. Darcy were playing a song he recognized.

"Lizzie. Is this not one of the songs you know well?" he said smiling at his sister.

"What?" She said looking at him then to the pianoforte "Oh. I suppose."

"Don't be modest my dear, you play it beautifully and sing it with much excellence." Mr. Bennet said hearing the comment.

"I fear, father, that you are obligated to praise my abilities beyond merit." Elizabeth said blushing.

"Ahhhh my daughter is most humble when it comes to things she does well." He said smiling at her, "Maybe we should ask her to prove her ineptitude."

Mary stopped playing and looked at her father, "Father, Lizzie is by no means inept at this song, though if she would play it with more confidence and practiced more she would be most accomplished at it. But she does play it with enough excellence that you hardly notice any problems she may have."

Georgiana turned, "I should dearly like to hear you play Miss. Elizabeth."

"I also find myself intrigued. Won't you play for us Miss. Bennet?" Darcy said.

Elizabeth sighed, "I suppose with the request of our guests I have no room to refuse such a petition." She stood walking to the bench which was vacated by Mary and Georgiana. "But I have to tell you," she said, "my family grossly exaggerates my talents."

"I shall be the judge of that." Darcy muttered to himself.

Elizabeth stared at the pages and began to play. She stumbled only once or twice and her powerful voice filled the room. The whole room was listening intently. Perhaps none more attentive than Mr. Darcy who seemed to be hanging onto every note she played and every sound that came from her mouth.

When she was finished everyone clapped and Georgiana sat next to her on the bench, "Miss. Elizabeth. I fear that it was you who belittled your abilities. I agree with Miss. Mary that with a bit more practice you could be quite accomplished at the pianoforte."

"I agree." Mary said, "We could practice together Lizzie."

Elizabeth smiled at the girls, "You both are very kind. Perhaps if I wish to be more accomplished at this instrument I shall turn to you two for more instruction." She stood, "But I shall turn it back to young accomplished hands." And she returned back to her seat next to James.

Darcy cleared his throat. "Miss. Bennet I fear that I must point out that I feel that you did, in fact, grossly underestimate your abilities at the pianoforte. While it is true that my sister is a very accomplished young lady I believe I rather enjoyed listening to your talented manipulations of the instrument."

She smiled, "Why Mr. Darcy how cruel you are to tease me so, for I know that even my brother would not say such an unconvincing lie."

Darcy felt like he had just been slapped, she thought he had been lying when he had tried to pay her such a complement? His only comfort was in the fact that she was smiling and did not look wounded at all. So he decided to play along, "My dear Miss. Bennet." He said putting his hand over his heart, feigning shock, "If you thought that I meant any slight on your abilities please forgive me. It was only meant with the kindest of intentions."

Elizabeth's smile widened, he must have caught on to her teasing. This man would be fun to have around.

"Please, do accept my apology for I only meant to inform you that your playing was not as dreadful as you made it seem." Darcy said staring into her eyes.

But before Elizabeth could reply Bingley intervened. "I believe we must be going. We would love to stay but I fear we have many more visits to make." He bowed, "Miss. Bennet's. Mr. Bennet. Have a pleasant evening."

Darcy stood and bowed to Elizabeth before striding to the door. And looking back at her before fallowing Bingley and his sister out the door.

Elizabeth, who had stood with the rest of her family on their guest's departure, sat back into her seat next to her brother. _What a strange and intriguing gentleman._

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My family has been having some problems and I went back to work but I should update more than every two weeks. I would like to update it at least once every week.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, advice and encouragement.**


End file.
